In general, hinges are metal products which are used when hanging a door/window by fixing one of hinge mounting plates to a door frame/window frame and fixing the other to a door/window. These hinges are mounted on the hinged doors/windows in furniture, such as a wardrobe storing clothes/bedclothes, or a cabinet, sink, etc. used in a kitchen.
This kind of a hinge comprises two mounting plates connected to each other by a hinge pin positioned in the center thereof. One mounting plate is fixed in upper positions of the inner surfaces of a door frame/window frame and a door/window to be opened/closed by a fixing bolt. The other mounting plate is fixed in lower positions thereof by another fixing bolt, so that the door/window is opened and closed. When this hinge is fixed to the door/window and the door frame/window frame by the mounting plates, as the door/window pivots to be opened, a gap widens in the corner of the door/window and the door frame/window frame where the hinge is fixed. If the door/window is fully opened, the gap in the corner of the door/window and the door frame/window frame gets to again narrow.
If the clothes/bedclothes as stored are caught in the gap widened in the corner between the door frame/window frame and the door/window, the door/window is not opened/closed. If worse, the clothes/bedclothes are damaged.
Moreover, when a part of the body of a person, specifically, a finger, etc., is trapped in the gap widened in the corner between the door frame/window frame and the door/window, if the door/window is opened, an accident of injuring it occurs.
Especially, little kids would carelessly put their fingers in the corner of the door frame/window frame and the door/window. In that case, if the door/window is opened, they would be seriously injured.
To solve the aforementioned problems, there has been used a hinge which does not narrow but widens the gap in the corner between the door frame/window frame and the door/window when the door/window is opened. Such a hinge comprises a plurality of frames: a fixing frame and a protruding frame to be fixed to the door frame/window frame, and a hinge frame to be installed to the door/window, to pivot with the door/window.
When the door/window is closed, the frames overlap around the hinge. However, when the door/window is opened, as the fixing frame and the hinge frame are spaced apart around the hinge, a gap is formed between the frames.
When opening/closing the door/window, the clothes on a hanger as stored in the wardrobe or furniture are likely to be caught in the gap between the fixing frame and the protruding frame of the hinge and/or the protruding frame and the hinge frame of the hinge. In that case, the door/window is not closed or, if worse, the clothes are damaged.
Moreover, if the clothes made of thin materials, such as blouses or dress shirts, are damaged, these may have to be discarded.
Additionally, when a hanger made of the materials, such as synthetic resins or metals, is caught in the gap between the frames of the hinge, if the door/window is opened/closed by force, the hinge is damaged and needs to be replaced.
In the wardrobe storing the bedclothes as well as the clothes, if the bedclothes are caught in the gap of the hinge, these are also damaged, like the clothes.
If the door/window is opened/closed when a part of the body of a person, specifically, a finger, not the clothes or bedclothes, is trapped in the gap of the hinge, the finger is injured. If worse, it may cause an accident of fracturing the bone of the finger trapped in the gap of the hinge.
In addition, since the hinge is shown inside in the door frame/window frame and the door/window, it does not look good in appearance.
Further, the conventional hinge is not capable of preventing the door/window from being suddenly closed. Since the door/window is suddenly closed, an unnecessary noise occurs. If the door/window is fast closed, it would cause an accident.
Therefore, a method has been really needed to prevent clothes/bedclothes or a part of the body of a person from being trapped in the gap(s) of the hinge.